A Wintery Scene
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Eren x Mute!Reader]


11:05 AM. Of course, you would be late. Your first chance to go out with Eren in ages and you were late. You just prayed you didn't completely blow it.

You dashed across the slippery streets all while tugging your coat around your shoulders. The long pieces of your scarf flowed behind you, carried by the wind and tangled in your hair. Naturally, it would snow heavily on your date. The pretty, little flakes became needles to your cheeks, and the wind numbed every nerve ending of your exposed skin. At times, the gusts grew so strong, it was long running against a wall.

But, Eren waited for you. You would walk on pins and needles for him if he asked you.

With scoff, you shuffled through the snow now ankle deep. Your hands losing all feeling, you shoved them in your pockets. The surrounding trees enveloped you in a shadowy haven, specks of the grey sky peaking through. Thanks to the thick trunks, the wind effected you a little less and only engaged their branches in a slow dance. Despite the sting in your throat, you were perfectly relaxed and content. What felt like a storm before now became a peaceful scene, a lovely wintery scene right of your old picture books. The further you walked, you finally came across a circular opening. One grand, majestic tree stood right at the center, and standing beneath its protection, Eren Jeager waited for you, emerald sparkling with delight.

"[Name]! Over here!" he cheered with a wave.

Your eyebrows arched. Your heart soared at the sound of his melodious voice. After a little sprint across the opening, you were finally embraced, pressed against his chest, enveloped in his warmth. Ah, how you missed this feeling. So long had he been separated from you in his battle with the Titans, you barely recreated this feeling in your dreams. The reality was much better than your faded memories.

"Did you miss me?" he said with a smirk.

You rolled his eyes and batted his head.

"Ow! Hey, just making sure!"

Your chest bounces a hint, indicating your laughter. His heart spasmed: although your vocal chords failed to produce any sound, which pained him, the sight of the corners of your wrinkling from your smile, your grin wide, your cheeks pink from the cold.

oh, the countless nights he dreamt of this moment...

"Damn, I missed you so much," he whispered, softly taking your red, dry hands in his. He took his calloused warm, palms and rubbed over your knuckles.

Your eyes simply burned with tears at his gesture. As you were unable to verbally communicate, these tiny symbols of affection, these nonverbal communications, meant the world to you. Still, you cherished the sound of his baritone, mellow voice, telling you of his ploys, his adventures, his adventures outside the walls. This was exactly how he spent this time with you, concealing your skin from the frigid air, telling you anything and everything. Your hindrance never bothered him. In fact, he conformed to it beautifully. He specifically asked you only "yes or no" questions, allowing you to shake or nod your head. When talking, he always made sure he formed the sentence in such a way for you to act accordingly. For your birthday one year, he even purchased a journal for you to write some responses.

As no proper words existed to describe your love for Eren, it didn't matter. The pounding of your swelling heart was enough.

After disappearing into the depths of the forest, Eren turned to you, his smile tender and loving.

"Sorry, I've been blabbing this whole time," he said with a half-hearted chuckle. "Have things at home been well?"

You draped a lock of hair behind your ear and nodded.

"Your parents alright?"

Again, you nodded.

Then, he laced his arms around your waist, pressing his torso against yours. Normally, the action caused you to flush, but his voice with tinted with concern:

"Are you alright?"

Were you alright? Sure, you were healthy. You had friends. You navigated yourself well on a day to day basis. But, you didn't realize how much your love really meant to you until he vanished from your life altogether.

Without him in your life, you crumbled inside.

A tiny nod was followed after burying yourself in his heat, arms tight, refusing to let go. He smiled weakly and rested his cheek into your silky hair. He knew exactly what you meant, because his feelings mirrored yours.

"I love you, [Name]," his whisper tickled your scalp.

Your insides nearly bursting at his words, you stood on your tiptoes and surprised him with a peck on his lips. All he could do was blink in reply. Your chest quivered from your silent laughter. But, before he could reply with another case, just as he reached for you, you turned and bolted.

"Come on!" he groaned. "Are you seriously gonna do this now?!"

You turned, waved and continued your course.

"You tease!" nearly slipping, he dashed after you. "Get back here!"

True, he would soon return to the battlefield, leaving you with that empty space. But, you knew Eren would always comeback to you, and you would always be here patiently waiting.

For now, you simply enjoyed this time with him on the wintery scene.


End file.
